The Seventy Third Annual Hunger Games
by OathboundElf
Summary: This is the year before Katniss and Peeta. The year before the Star-Crossed lovers. When little Myst gets reaped and her best friend Stephen, will the Games pull them apart or will they both return home?
1. Tribute List

The Seventy-Third Hunger Games

Tribute list:

District One:

Male: Gleam

Female: Ruby

District Two:

Male: Stone

Female: Lapis

District Three:

Male: Flash

Female: Spark

District Four:

Male: Stephen

Female: Myst

District Five:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

District Six:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

District Seven:

Male: Tribute

Female: Willow

District Eight:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

District Nine:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

District Ten:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

District Eleven:

Male: Michael

Female: Rose

District Twelve:

Male: Tribute

Female: Tribute

Careers:

Group one: Gleam, Ruby, Stone, Lapis, Michael, Stephen, Rose

Group two: Myst, Flash, Spark, Willow.


	2. Why me? Why him?

I woke, sitting up and looking around. My room was small, and mostly smelled of a fish and the ocean. Of course, to someone from District Four, it was a pleasant smell. My best friend, Stephen, walked inside my room. Stephen was golden skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's sixteen. I'm twelve. He saved me from drowning, though, so that's why we're friends.

"Hey Myst." He said, and I studied his outfit more. It was a light blue shirt with plain pants. Reaping clothes. I sobbed slightly, and he quickly hugged me.

"Sh. It's alright. You won't get picked." He whispered and I finally calmed down. My mother entered.

My mother and I look nearly the same. We both have the same long raven blue hair, but my eyes were a strange icy blue whereas her's were green. "Stephen, if you wouldn't mind leaving for a moment so I can get her dressed properly..." She said.

Stephen nodded and walked out, and my mother held out a dark blue dress, worn by my older sister at her first reaping. She helped me into it, and braided put my hair up into a bun. She hugged me, right as the bell went off. Meaning we had to go to the square, now.

Stephen and I walked hand in hand, me shaking like a nervous kitten. I guess I was a nervous kitten, really. "We'll go swimming afterwards, okay?" Stephen said, and I nodded. He went off to the other sixteen year olds and I went to the twelve year olds. I looked around. It was around two in the afternoon. I breathed in the smell of the water, comforted by it.

Finnick, Mags, and Annie Cresta walked up to the stage to their place, our mayor did the same. Our escort, a weird women who was wearing a blue wig and an outfit that seemed to be made of pearls walked up to the stage and to her seat as the mayor stood. I remembered her name was Emmy Spiral...Capital people have weird names...I was hardly listening was the mayor read the Treaty of Treason. I blinked when I noticed he finished, and Emmy walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome! To the Seventy-Third Hunger Games. How about the males first?" She piped up, and went to the globe containing the male names. She pulled out a card and walked back to the microphone.

"Stephen Wavel!" She called, and I froze as Stephen walked up to the stage. No one volunteered. Emmy walked to the girls globe and pulled out a card.

"Myst Stewarts!" She called and I started weeping, walking up to my place on the stage.

"Lovely! Our tributes from District Four, Stephen Wavel and Myst Stewarts!" Emmy finished, and Stephen and I shook hands. We were ushered into the Justice Building, and I sat alone.

My mother walked in, and I leapt up, simply hugging her. "Shh...shh...you'll be fine, you'll be okay." She whispered, but I knew she was lying.

"Promise you won't forget me." I whispered, and she nodded, tightening her grip. She had lost her one other daughter, my older sister, to the Games, as well as my older brother. My mother held out a necklace with a pearl, and I slipped it on silently.

We stood in silence, simply hugging each other. It seemed too short as the Peacekeeper walked in, pulling my mother from me. I screamed, reaching for her. As she was pulled out, I collapsed, crying.

It seemed a very long, silent time, until a Peacekeeper walked in, guiding me out of the Justice Building and to the train station. I saw Stephen, and he was cold as ice. Whereas I, while the cameras flashed, was crying. We were ushered inside and Emmy was suddenly next to us.

"Now then! Welcome to the train, you'll LOVE it. Fantastic food, wardrobes designed to fit your pleasures. Just be ready for dinner." She said cheerfully. I hurried to my room, ignoring Stephen calling for me.

I looked around, blinking at the room. It was much nicer then any room I'd seen back in District Four...District Four...my home I'd never see again. I walked over to the wardrobe, and pushed a few buttons. It opened and showed me a dark blue dress and black shoes, which I slipped on. I kept the necklace on, though. I sat on my bed, staring at the floor.

There was a quiet knock at my door and I muttered. "Come in." The door opened and I looked up and blinked, Finnick Odair, my mentor, was standing there. He walked inside.

"I won't say 'Congratulations'. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said, sitting down next to me. I nodded, and then hesitated.

"Finnick? Will you pick Stephen or me? To try and get out of the arena?" I said and he simply shrugged.

"I'll talk to Mags about it closer to the Games." Finnick said and walked out.

It seemed far too soon that there was Emmy knocking on my door, and I got up, walking out and to dinner.

As I walked into the dining car, I looked around. Food, that's all I could think of. I sat and helped myself to some clams, drinking from a cup of water. Mags and Finnick sat at the table, just like Emmy and Stephen. I looked up at Stephen and flinched, focusing on my clams.

"Now then, once your stylists get a hold of you, you'll be gorgeous." Emmy said and went on rambling about sponsors. I wasn't listening.

What did it matter? I was going to die anyway.


	3. Killed, cooked, eaten

Still own nothing. Sorry if this follows the book closely, what else is there to go on? Not much. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to the sound of Emmy knocking on my door, and I dressed in dark black pants and a blue shirt. I walked down to the dining car, sitting at the table. Finnick and Mags were quietly eating, and I joined them.

"What's the plan?" I asked after a moment.

"Well, once we enter the Capital, you'll be handed over to your stylists. Apparently, District Four has a new stylist this year, so let's hope they're good." Finnick said, then struck a dramatic pose which made me giggle slightly. "After all, you need to look your best. Like me.~"

Stephen walked inside as the car went black, and I hurried over to the window, staring out of it as the people of the Capital came into view. A devious little thought popped up in the back of my head, and I started sniffling and waving, which made them both Aww and Scream in delight.

~~~~~~~~Re-Make center~~~~~~~~~

There really wasn't much to be done on my looks. I mean, my hair was combed out, my nails polished and stuff, but I don't have that much body hair since I'm so young. I was sitting in a robe and waiting for my stylist.

He walked in shortly, and I blinked. He had light blue eyes, a slightly pale skin color, and dark blue hair. He wore a plain blue outfit.

"Hello Myst. I'm your stylist, Lucian." He said in a quiet voice, offering his hand. I hesitantly took it, shaking it.

"What will I be wearing?" I asked. Lucian grinned in response.

Ten minutes later, I was wearing a long, mostly dark blue, dress. It wasn't just one color, though, it had lighter shades of blue accented here and there. It even shimmered like a wave flowing in the wind. There were a few fish-like things, such as the slightly scale like pattern of the dress, and the fin on my back. Only the fin was like a shark I'd seen in pictures, and it made me look face was relatively blank of make-up, except for a few highlights here and there. My hair was down.

Lucian led me down to where the other tributes were waiting. District One and Two looked terrifying...Stephen walked over with his stylist, and he looked almost the same as me, except he was wearing a suit. The anthem started blasting in our ears as we climbed up into the chariot. I put on my most heartbreaking face, a look I noticed Stephen scowled at. District One, Two, and Three rode out, and then it was us. The crowd screamed in delight at our apperance, and shrieked even louder at my shy, heartbreaking, waving. Maybe if I can just get someone to pity me, I can win. Somehow. I doubted it.

We circled for a moment before coming to a rest. I glanced at Stephen, but he was looking up at President Snow.

"Tributes. We welcome you. We admire your courage and your sacrifice." The President said, and I blinked. Sacrifice? We were being sent to be murdered. I must have missed some of the President's words because the next thing I heard was "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The chariots rode into the Training Center that would serve as our home. It was a big building, it really was. And I was the youngest this year. Emmy and Finnick walked over. Emmy instantly hugged me.

"Oh, you poor little dear!" She cried, and I allowed myself to sob. "Oh, we'll do EVERYTHING we can for you. Right, Finnick?" Emmy asked, looking at Finnick. He shrugged.

"It was a decent entrance. Now come on, let's head upstairs." Finnick said, and I shook a little inside. Was he going to choose Stephen over me? Maybe if Stephen died first...

Wait. Died first? What? The thought turned me cold. How could I even think that. I noticed Stephen looking at me like I was a fish about to be killed, cooked, and eaten as we walked into the elevator and Emmy pushed the button on the wall with "4" on it. I was confused and hurt at Stephen, and by him too.

As we walked into the living room, I looked around in amazement. Fine, silk, luxury. That's all I could think of to describe the place.

"Go and get cleaned up. We'll talk afterwards." Finnick said and sauntered off. Emmy led me to my room, leaving Stephen glaring after us. Well, least I have the crazy Capital woman on my side, right?

"Thank you, Emmy." I said sweetly, and she smiled brightly and left. I walked inside my room and sighed. I walked into the bathroom and undressed. I looked at the shower in fascination, choosing warm water with lemon soap.

Soon I was dressed in a dark black shirt and grey pants with black flat shoes, my hair combed out. I walked out and saw the others sitting at the couch, so I joined them. Stephen asked if we could watch the Reapings, as we hadn't on the train. As Emmy put the Reapings on, I studied the others. The boy from One was eighteen and the girl was eighteen. They both had the same name...must be siblings. But they both volunteered.. The boy and girl from Two were both sixteen. I noticed Stephen was nodding his head with approval.

I noticed a delicious smell in the air and saw dinner had been laid out on the table after we watched both the Reapings and the Chariot rides. I walked over and tilted my head as I sat. There was more food here then even on the train.

"Only the best for the tributes! Hot chocolate, coffee, everything!" Emmy piped up cheerfully. Stephen and Finnick sat down, Mags joined us shortly.

"So, when do we talk about strategy?" Stephen asked Finnick.

"Tomorrow morning before you go down to train." Finnick answered, putting meat and potatoes on his plate.

I looked at Mags and smiled shyly. I had never really met her properly, and I doubted I'd have the chance.


	4. Authors Note

I'm really, REALLY sorry about not updating that often. Finals are coming up, and stress from school plus some family issues isn't helping. And I'm having a small writers block problem. Thanks, for the few who like my writing, for being patient.


End file.
